This invention relates to retaining means for slot-contained windings in dynamo-electric machines.
In certain types of dynamo-electric machines such as, for example, turbogenerators, the duties to be met by conductors wound in slots in a magnetic core of the machine may be extremely arduous. Problems of vibration of the conductors and retaining means of stator windings in large turbogenerators have received considerable attention and a number of solutions have been suggested and put into practice. Previous solutions have generally resulted in arrangements which present difficulties during construction or which include undesirable materials.